Geargia
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Engrenagi" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Geargia" (ギアギア) is an archetype of EARTH-Attribute Machine-Type monsters that resemble gears, as the archetype name suggests. They focus on swarm and Xyz Summon tactics. The first member, "Geargiano", appeared in Generation Force; additional members and the archetype's first support appeared in Return of the Duelist. Estilo De Jogo All 8 "Geargia" monsters focus heavily on searching out each other, swarming the field in the process and Summoning Rank 3 and 4 Xyz Monsters, especially their ace cards, "Geargiagear Gigant XG" and "Gear Gigant X". Each monster has a different effect to search out cards: "Geargiano" Special Summons any Level 4 Machine-Type monster from the Graveyard by Tributing itself, meaning that the card can be good to support other archetypes; "Geargiano Mk-II" can do the same as "Geargiano", but only with "Geargia" monsters, however it can also Special Summon the monster from the hand; "Geargiano Mk-III" do the same as "Geargiano Mk-II", but only if it is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Geargia" card; "Geargiarmor" search any "Geargia" from the Deck each time it is flipped face-up and is a solid wall with 1900 DEF; "Geargiaccelerator" helps to swarm the field, as it can Special Summon itself from your hand and has the bonus effect of adding another Geargia from your Graveyard to your hand when it goes to the Graveyard; "Geargiarsenal" can Tribute itself to Special Summon any "Geargia" from your Deck and also gains 200 ATK for each "Geargia" you control, even itself; "Geargiattacker" destroys Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "Geargia" monsters you control each time it is flipped face-up. "Geargiauger" can search any Level 4 EARTH Machine-Type monster from the Deck, except itself, when it is Normal Summoned. But you cannot Special Summon monsters, except Machine-Type monsters, nor declare an attack, for the rest of the turn you use this effect. One of the ace cards of the archetype, "Gear Gigant X" supports the Machine-Type, by allowing the player to add any Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from the Deck or Graveyard to the hand. Its effect to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Geargia" from the Graveyard when it leaves the field allows the player to easily control the Graveyard. The other ace card "Geargiagear Gigant XG" negates the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls, also your opponent cannot activate cards or effects during either player's Battle Step, while a Machine-Type monster you control attacks or is attacked by detaching 1 Xyz Material. Its other effect to add 1 other "Geargia" card in your Graveyard to your hand when it leaves the field allows the player more Graveyard control. The theme-supporting Trap Card "Geargiagear" Special Summons 2 "Geargiano" monsters from the deck and increase their level by 1 and allowing instant Xyz Summon of Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. Arquétipo Descrição In order to stop Dr. Gearck's conquest of the entire world with the power of the evil gears called the "Warugiano", Professor Kurosu created the Gear Heroes known as the "Geargias"!!! The Geargianos ("Geargiano", "Geargiano Mk-II" and "Geargiano Mk-III") are the power source that moves the "Geargia" monsters. The Gigant Carrier is a transport vehicle that carries the Gearunits ("Geargiaccelerator", "Geargiattacker", "Geargiarmor", and "Geargiarsenal"). The Gigant Carrier and "Gear Gigant X" can combine their gears to form the mighty "Geargiagear Gigant XG". Notes * Warugiano is a portmanteau of "Warugi" (Evil Intent) and "Geargiano". * Gearck/Giack is a portmanteau of Gear and Aku (Evil/Bad/Wicked). * Kurosu Hakase = Professor Kurosu. Kurosu sounds like Cross, how the X in "Geargiagear Gigant XG" and "Gear Gigant X" is pronounced. Most of these names are the kind of cliches you’d see in an older 80s style Kamen Rider/''Super Sentai'' series. (Super Sentai is essentially Japanese Power Rangers). Decks Standard Geargia Monstros de Efeito * Geargiarmor * Geargiarsenal * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiattacker * Geargiauger * Geargiano Mk-II * Geargiano Monstros Xyz * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Gear Gigant X * Daigusto Emeral * Number 50: Black Corn * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Gem-Knight Pearl * Steelswarm Roach * Vylon Disigma Magias * Iron Call * Machina Armored Unit * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Geargiagear * Call of the Haunted * Dimensional Prison Machina Geargia This Deck takes advantage of the searching abilities of the "Geargia" Deck to easily Summon "Machina Fortress". Monstros de Efeito * Machina Gearframe * Machina Fortress * Machina Cannon * Tin Goldfish * Geargiano * Geargiano Mk-II * Geargiarsenal * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiarmor Monstros Xyz * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Gear Gigant X * Fairy King Albverdich * Number 39: Utopia * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Lavalval Chain * Steelswarm Roach * Gem-Knight Pearl * Vylon Disigma * Number 11: Big Eye * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Iron Call * Resonance Device * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Safe Zone * Gozen Match * Rivalry of Warlords Ancient Geargiaafaf This Deck incorporates "Ancient Gear" monsters for added attack power. Monstros de Efeito * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Ancient Gear Golem * Ancient Gear Knight * Ancient Gear Cannon * Geargiano * Geargiano Mk-II * Geargiarsenal * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiarmor * Minefieldriller Monstros de Fusão * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Fairy King Albverdich * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Steelswarm Roach * Gem-Knight Pearl * Vylon Disigma Magias * Geartown * Terraforming * Power Bond * Trade-In * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Windstorm of Etaqua Karakuri Geargia This Deck revolves gaining field and hand advantage. Monstros de Efeito * Geargiarmor * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiarsenal * Geargiano Mk-II * Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" * Genex Ally Birdman * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders Monstros Sincro * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Black Rose Dragon Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Fairy King Albverdich * Steelswarm Roach * Gem-Knight Pearl * Vylon Disigma * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Iron Call * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Book of Moon * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Fiendish Chain Scrap Geargiaafaf This deck takes advantage of "Scrap" monsters for destruction and attack power through "Scrap Dragon". Monstros de Efeito * Geargiarmor * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiarsenal * Scrap Chimera * Scrap Beast * Scrap Goblin * Reborn Tengu * Meklord Emperor Wisel * Meklord Emperor Granel Monstros Sincro * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Archfiend * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Diamond Dire Wolf * Fairy King Albverdich * Gem-Knight Pearl * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Queen Dragun Djinn * Steelswarm Roach * Number 39: Utopia * Gagaga Cowboy * Abyss Dweller * Photon Papilloperative Magias * Scrapyard * Scrapstorm * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Fiendish Chain * Starlight Road * Torrential Tribute 5-Xyz Geargia This Deck is based on the swarming ability of the "Geargias" and takes advantage of "Jumbo Drill" to easily Summon Rank 5 Xyz Monsters. 5-Axis Geargia Monstros de Efeito * Geargiarmor * Geargiarsenal * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiano Mk-II * Jumbo Drill * Thunder King Rai-Oh Monstros Xyz * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry * Number 53: Heart-eartH * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * ZW - Leo Arms * Shark Fortress * Gear Gigant X * Fairy King Albverdich * Gem-Knight Pearl * Abyss Dweller * Diamond Dire Wolf * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Iron Call * Monster Reincarnation * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Fiendish Chain Karakuri Machina Geargia This Deck takes the fast attack power of "Karakuri" and combine with the tanking of "Machina Fortress". Monstros * Geargiarmor * Geargiaccelerator * Geargiarsenal * Geargiano Mk-II * Geargiano * Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" * Machina Fortress * Machina Gearframe Monstros Sincro * Black Rose Dragon * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Crimson Blader * Star Eater Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Abyss Dweller * Gagaga Cowboy * Diamond Dire Wolf * Number 49: Fortune Tune * Number 11: Big Eye Magias * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Book of Moon * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Fiendish Chain * Call of the Haunted Geargia Traptrixaf This variant is a more trap heavy build that includes cards like Cardcar D and Soul Transition to further along the deck and utilize the high amount of lvl 4s in the deck. * Traptrix Myrmeleo gains search power to the trap hole normal trap cards, while also furthering the deck into you other traps you would have. * Cardcar D supplies early access to cards with its draw 2 while still being able to set your traps and spells. This is also very effective if you have a set geariarmor and just activate its effect for the search then reset the card and go into Cardcar D to gain 2 more cards while you still have spells and traps already available to you on the field. * Soul Transition is another card that helps further along the deck and get rides of a potential target for effects and possible turn a minus 1 into a plus 2. Fraquezas * "Geargia" monsters have low ATK, as even their most powerful cards "Gear Gigant X", which only has 2300 ATK and "Geargiagear Gigant XG", which only has 2500 ATK, can be destroyed in battle against popular cards such as "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack", "Evilswarm Ophion" and "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos". Using cards that alter monster's ATK, such as "Limiter Removal" and "Forbidden Lance" as well as using more powerful support monsters such as "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"" and "Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"" can help with battling an opponent's monster(s). * "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and "System Down" can easily clear the field of "Geargia" and supporting Machine monsters. * "Thunder King Rai-Oh" shuts down all searching within the Deck. It can also negate the Special Summoning of Synchro and Xyz Monsters, which can ruin the win condition of "Geargia". * "Vanity's Emptiness" and other cards that prevent Special Summoning prevents nearly every "Geargia" monster from using their effects, as well as preventing them from Summoning monsters from their Extra Deck. * Since this Deck's strategy relies a lot on "Geargiarmor", negating its effect to search for a "Geargia" monster and set itself backdown can stop the Deck's momentum completely. * Use "Prohibition" on "Geargiarmor" or "Geargiaccelerator" can significantly slow the Deck down, if they haven't had time to set up plays yet. However, your opponent can easily use "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it. Categoria:Arquétipos